The Hamsih Project
by Faye Loves Reading
Summary: When one of Sherlock's experiments go wrong, John becomes the first pregnant man in human history. Now Sherlock and John will have to learn the struggles of parenthood as Moriarty has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: male pregnancy as an experiment, I don't like John/Sherlock slash, but I decided to give it a try. **

**Also ****I do not have a beta! So please bear with me****! Rated T/ PG-13**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but Enjoy! **

**Chapter One **

John Watson was like any ordinary man. Short, blonde hair, Captain of the British Army and a doctor. He had big blue-gray eyes that made most women in London fall in love with. Well most women stopped falling in love with him till they meet his flatmate Sherlock Holmes.

Mr. Holmes, annoying and rude ninety-nine percent of the time and only seemed to like certain amount of people. Sherlock was tall and had bouncy curls. Well who cared right? Sherlock didn't really have an heart.

It was raining and the Chinese gang were missing still. Sherlock didn't seem to bother after he got the case solved, so John went to his job that morning.

John had a bad day.

One person died during the surgery he was performing the heart surgery and during lunch after confessing to the patient's wife about her husbands tragic fate, John sat alone eating his sandwich. Then before he left, Sarah broke up with him, for a new doctor, his name, Otto.

John felt like not taking the cab home that day. Instead maybe stopping by at the coffee shop and get some fresh air, before his flatmate will sent him a text of a murder case.

When, John got home he found Sherlock at the table having his face studying a small glass with fluid in it. John usually tries not to ask Sherlock what he was doing during his bad days, John really wanted to go to bed,

"Sherlock, I'm going upstairs if you need me," John announced, mumbling his words out. Sherlock huffed,

"Bad day at work."

"Yes, very. I assume your day was fine."

"Yes, I'm sorry about Sarah. I sort of liked her. But she was indeed very dull at moments," Sherlock said as he went the refrigerator. John gave a small chuckle,

"Yeah, I guess we're dull at sometimes." John agreed, "So what are you doing? I haven't seen this kind of liquid before." John pointed to the small round glass of green liquid.

"It's my sperm,"

"Your sperm... as in?'

"Yes," Sherlock said, John pinched the bridge of his nose,

"And, why that?"

"For many years St. Bart's have been trying to look at experiments for a man to carry a child full term with making the whole progress. They want me to see if it can work. So I used my sperm to see if it can work."

"And what happens if it does?" John asked,

"I'll make history and people can have more offsprings." Sherlock added, "Just don't touch it,"

"Err... alright. Thanks for the tip." John said awkwardly, "I'll just make sure I won't I go near it."

Sherlock shrugged and went back to his experiment. John didn't really seemed to care much about the experiment. He just need to rest, thankfully he had his day off tomorrow.

Rain... how boring. It's so cold, dull, and so joyless. England was always had rain. But today seemed so lifeless. Sherlock was up all night playing his violin, looking out to the window, waiting for a phone call, hoping Lestrade would find a case already.

John came in with his bath robe. Sherlock turned to John,

_Wet, just showered. He looks stressed, yes... his girlfriend Sarah just broke up with him and someone had just died. Harry, John's older sister has returned to rehab, he's worried about his sister._

"Morning, John. Fancy tea?"

John shook his head, "No... no, I'll just go brew some coffee but thanks. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm waiting for Lestrade to call me. He usually calls me at this time. So what happened to Sarah, yesterday?"

"New doctor, his name is Otto Smith. He just got the job the same day I did. He's from Italy I think."

Sherlock hummed, "That name, it sound so familiar, but why?"

John rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, seeing that there was tea already in there. Sherlock went back to his violin as John heated up the tea and decided to take a nice long chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two months past and John had never felt so tired. There been times when during a crime scene Sherlock would find John cuddled up in a corner asleep. Sherlock wonder if John began, systems of a illness or worse, cancer.

Sherlock hated the feeling of worry. It was the worst feeling, especially when it was someone he cared about. Lestrade had an odd feeling about John. He was acting like his wife when she was pregnant with his daughter. But he just lost the thought as soon Anderson came to him to tell him more about the dead body.

Sherlock looked at the dead body. The body was a child. The boy was about six and his parents were divorced and the father wanted to keep the child. But since he couldn't, the wife ran away to London but the father possibly followed the mother and child to London. But where's the mother? The boy cannot possibly be dead... No one in a right mind would kill a child this young.

He put his head onto the boy's chest and then a small thumb came from the boy's chest, "Lestrade!" cried Sherlock, "The boy... He's alive!" Sherlock kissed the boy's temple with joy, "Smart, smart woman!" Sherlock shouted.

Lestrade and the team ran to the boy, "The mother gave the boy a drug for appearance of death so the father wouldn't take him,"

Lestrade laughed, feeling the boy's heartbeat, "We're so stupid!" he laughed, drunkly, "Sergeant! Sally! Get the ambulance team now!" The woman nodded and ran.

Sherlock dashed to John, who was still sleeping, "John, wake up! We got to the hospital now!"

John groaned, "Where are we?"

Sherlock bit his lower lip, "John, what do you remember?" John started to feel anxious and confused,

"We were walking and... oh, I fainted." John flushed, Sherlock rolled his eyes annoyed, "I told you a case like this would get to you. I'm going to text Mycroft and get him to hire a doctor. You look like you might be having anemia. The side affects are all connected."

"I'm the doctor and I say let me take care of myself. I don't need your big brother to do anything." John sighed, "I'm fine."

Sherlock exhaled heavily, "Alright, but if you get sick or faint again, I will call my brother, as much I hate to admit it. Now lets go to the hospital for Alfie Smith. Apparently, he's alive."

At the hospital, Sherlock and John were surprised to find Molly at the hospital by the boy's side holding his hand,

"Molly, what are you doing here?" John asked, quietly. Molly put her hand through the boy's hair, sobbing.

"Alfie is my son," Molly said sobbed harder, crying onto John's shoulder. Sherlock studied her,

"You had him, when you were at high school. Forced to marry but the father was abusive wasn't he?" Sherlock said, almost shouting,

Molly nodded, "Not physically, but emotionally. I took Alfie here to live with my grandmother till I finished college and had a decent job. But my husband found us." Molly went to the bed, playing with Alfie's hair,

"But Otis wanted his son back. Or he... he we was going to kill us both. So in order for him to leave I pretend my son's death and I'm going to do the same thing tonight,"

"No, your not going to do that." John said softly, almost a way a mother would hush her child, "maybe we can get Sherlock's brother to keep you under protection." John suggest, "You can't fake your own death, nor your son you have to hide," Molly sniffed turning to Sherlock,

"Could you do that for me? For my son?"

Sherlock sighed, aggravated, "I don't know. I'll talk to Mycroft about it."

With hours of convincing Mycroft agreed to allow Molly and her son to live with him till they find a way to find the ex-husband.

John and Sherlock made it home late that night making John want to pass out on the couch, but Sherlock insist in having coffee after not eating or drinking for a couple days.

"You know, that was very kind of you for allowing for Molly to be protected by being under Mycroft's care,"

Sherlock sneered, "Your the one who suggested it. Took hours convening him to let her and Alfie stay. Besides we need to find her ex-husband before he finds her."

Sherlock stood in the kitchen studying John. His personality changed, he was softer and gained weight. That couldn't be, John's been throwing up everyday without telling anyone, "You've gained three pounds in the last two weeks but hardly eaten anything, "

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Sherlock shrugged and went to the refrigerator to see how the fertile medicine was doing. He made it tea looking so he wouldn't have John or Mrs. Hudson grossed out with sperms in the fridge. Normal people were boring.

But when Sherlock opened the fridge the tea cup was missing. Mrs. Hudson couldn't have tossed the fertile sperm tea. She wasn't allowed to touch any of his stuff, only John could. The Hamish Project, St. Bart's calls it, was now destroyed or missing.

The poor detective didn't know what to do. John Watson might possibly be pregnant with his offspring. Sherlock grabbed his phone,

_I believe I may have an issue -SH_

_What this time brother? Jail, Prison, deathly ill? -Mycroft Holmes_

_It's, John. I need you to do something for me. -SH_

_Dear God, I already have a widower and a toddler in the house what else do you need?_

_-Mycroft Holmes_

Fifteen minutes later...

_A pregnancy test. -SH_

-—-––-

**Okay so John is pregnant by drinking the fertilizing tea. Now how will John react? How will Sherlock tell John? **

**Vote! Should it be twins? Or just one? I gotta to know soon for the next **

**chapter! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Like another day John would wake up, get ready for work or during his free time he was helping Sherlock solve cases. But this time John overslept and didn't dare to eat breakfast, he'd noticed he'd gain weight over the past a couple weeks and never touched the coffee Sherlock would make it every morning. The smell of coffee made him feel ill to his stomach.

Sherlock was awake that morning and was studying John's behavior. The doctor seemed to be tired but he was in a rush, he needs to be at the tube in five minutes which takes a four minute walk. John is sick, he's been throwing up all night, last night. The poor man was tired. Sherlock didn't know how to tell John about the "fertile-tea incident", he was terrified.

For two weeks, according John, Sherlock never talked or ate. John assumed Sherlock had to go to prison or got back into drugs again, but it was all negative. Sherlock was clean, even Mrs. Hudson checked Sherlock's bedroom for anything suspicious.

Sherlock has been reading online about how infants grow and how they develop with the mother's systems. Sherlock deleted everything about he knew about children and infants. They were all so boring and dull. Sherlock babysat once back when he was a teenager. It was the worst experience he'd ever had.

John had every systems that a pregnant woman would had. Sherlock of course waited till John fainted and someone would call Sherlock. After Sherlock was finished watching his poor flatmate run into stress, Sherlock texted his brother for help.

"John?" Sherlock cried as John was brushing his teeth for the tenth time after throwing up his dinner all morning,

"I've texted Mycroft, he's taking you to work. Or that female who non-stops with texting." John raised his eyebrow as he wiped the toothpaste out of his mouth,

"Sherlock are you alright? You've been very quiet lately and now you're being nice to me,"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulder, "I need to go and talk to Lestrade about getting a job there."

John was now speechless. It was almost as if Sherlock was... normal,

"Really, I'm really concerned about you!" John cried, as Sherlock went to the kitchen to drink his tea,

"I'm leaving, I need to do something," Sherlock said trying to change the subject. Thankfully for John, he let Sherlock slide,

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Miss Amanda that apparently the hair clip that Mr. Van Coon bought was worth over £500,000,000 and she didn't even know,"

"Nice," the doctor hummed. Sherlock sighed and added "And then I try to find a job at the Scotland Yards and see if I can get payed and I believe my brother should be here in five seconds," Sherlock looked at his watch, waiting for Mrs. Hudson to come up,"

Which she did and told John that a car was waiting for him. Mycroft came in the flat shortly after John had left,

"Now tell me what you had done this time, brother?" Mycroft said, hatefully. Sherlock knew his brother was furious at him. Also Sherlock never asked for help, not till Molly and John needed help.

"It wasn't partially my fault!" the detective cried, "I made the fertilizer look like tea and have a subdues taste of tea and John must've thought it was tea..."

"And caused your sperm to spread in John's stomach and caused him to create a fake womb and made him pregnant," the older Holmes finished,

"I'm somewhat disappointed in you, Sherlock. Your not just putting John's life at stake but also an unborn child! And do you think John would really want to have a family with Sherlock Holmes?"

"No! I don't except that from John!" cried Sherlock, "He can't abort the child anyway and if he wants to marry a female that's fine or leave me behind with the child that's fine too."

"You've gone soft, Sherlock. Too soft, it's concerning me." Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose.

There was a long pregnant silence, you could even hear pins drop. Sherlock cleared his throat,

"It's different," Sherlock said, "When you know a life, that is part of you."

Mycroft frowned, "I know, I had a son once,"

"His name was Peter," Sherlock said quietly remembering his little red headed nephew, Mycroft nodded,

"Yes, I did. I cared to much. I was young, a single father and I just started joining the British Government Force. James Moriarty found my son and murdered him because

I've killed his colleague and Peter was dead at age four. So what I am saying, this is someone's else's life at risk. Caring isn't advantage."

Sherlock nodded, "Well I'm not you. So goodbye brother, I assume John and I tell you the good news by this evening,"

Mycroft grinned softly, "Dr. Watson, should be fainting by now."

_"During Sherlock and Mycroft's Conversation" _

Thankfully with Sherlock being nice, John made it on time to work. His stomach seemed to be uneasy every time the smell of coffee appeared, so John spayed his office and placed a small trash can near his desk.

Sarah came in minutes later with an awkward smile on her face, "Morning, John!" she said cheerfully.

"Really, Sarah you don't have to be nice to me or make conversations." John snapped feeling lightheaded.

Sarah bit her lower lip, "Come on, John you can't possibly be mad at me still?"

"You never gave me a reason why you broke up with me in the first place and have you gained weight? Like maybe six pounds?" Sarah knew John was hanging out to much time with Sherlock.

Her eyes turned red, not that she was crying but angry, "John, how dare you call me fat! You've gained probably more pounds than I have!"

John eyes too got red, "You calling me fat? How dare you!"

"I'm pregnant! I have an excuse!" Sarah shouted. John stopped for a moment feeling a small tear coming our of his eye. John was never a emotional guy,

"You... you're pregnant?" John asked, trying not to cry.

Sarah started to cry, "I'm sorry. That night before you asked me out my ex-boyfriend came over and I was desperate and we broke up and then I met you that things would be different. Willy, my ex. He's probably at Iran right now and Otto came and helped me."

John felt like he was going to pass out. Sarah wiped her tear, "John, you look pale as sheet!"

John world turned black.

Sherlock was working on his new experiment and apparently a gas leak exploded through Baker Street. No deaths but Baker Street was going to a mess for awhile not at least till the government pays for everything.

It was ten in the morning, John should be at the hospital right now. So, the consulting detective put on his black coat and head off to St. Bart's.

When he got there the nurses already called Sherlock telling him what had happened and it seemed a lot worse than Sherlock thought it was going to be. John, hit his forehead on the corner of his desk causing to cut it wide open. He had stitches.

Sherlock walked into John's room still asleep and pale as a sheet. His whole face looked like death. Sherlock felt more scared, he never felt it before. He sat on the bed holding his friends hand,

"John, wake up. You need to wake up!" Sherlock plead to his ill friend, "I need you," he said whispering into his hear. John started to move which cause the detective to jump.

"Sherlock, what happened?" a whisper came out. Sherlock smiled with relive giving a small laugh putting his hand through John's blonde hair,

"You passed out." Sherlock answered, "Mycroft, got his best doctors out there testing right now and don't touch your forehead you um... had to have stitches."

John wince pain as he put his palm on his forehead, "Uh, yeah. I'm so sorry Sherlock but I think I must of touch one of your experiments and got me this way."

Sherlock curled his lip, John wasn't stupid after all, "Me too. Um... I think you must of drank that tea a few months ago,"

John nod slowly, "yeah, I did. Wasn't poisonous?"

Sherlock shook his head, "Look, John brief yourself but this morning I wasn't kidding about getting a job when I said I was applying or you can leave Baker Street."

John sighed heavily, "I'm pregnant am I?" Sherlock nodded flushed and how could John deducted that?

"Well, I sure when you told me to not touch your sperm it probably meant that if I touched it I would become pregnant."

"So your not mad?" Sherlock asked. He was very surprised he was thinking that John would be furious and punch him, but John seemed so calm.

John shrugged, "A little. I mean it both out faults really. You should've told me your rubbish was in the fridge and I should've asked. And I'm not going to leave, it's your kid too and your taking it very well,"

Sherlock chuckled, "I ignored you for a month. How did I take it well?"

John smiled, "You decided to get a job and don't think I haven't notice your cleaning around the flat."

Sherlock for the first time ever felt joy and happiness. He will never admit it but he loved John and he knows that it just made him happier that soon a little John slash Sherlock be walking around Baker Street.

"How are we going to tell Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked, John chuckled, "Well, for now I think it has to be between you and I. When the baby's born we can pretend we adopted it and see what goes from there,"

Then a nurse came in, a male nurse. He worked for Mycroft, so he was a kind of nurse that knew everything about science,

"So is this Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson?"

They both nodded,

"Alright, Dr. Watson. You are indeed pregnant um.. but it's hard to tell if its twins or not since your male. We should know by next week and you are due in January the fifteenth. So go easy on cases and make sure the house is baby-proof." The nurse explained. John nodded, as the nurse pointed to Sherlock,

"I need to talk to you for a moment, Mr. Holmes."

So Sherlock followed the nurse outside. Apparently the nurse didn't want John to hear this conversation. The nurse swallowed,

"Now, apparently you saw what happened to John today, so what I want you to do I let John do a bit of bed resting for a couple hours and be ready for when he is having is cravings, mood swings and even the oder part. So..."

"Don't be myself." Sherlock answered as the nurse nodded, "Yes, also Mycroft wanted to tell me he's arriving at your flat tomorrow afternoon when you and John both arrive."

Sherlock mumbled and looked at the nurse, "I'm putting John's life on your hands, nurse so if anything happens to him or the infant I'll make sure you wished you were never born," ,

The nurse nodded smiling, "All fathers say that."

Sherlock made it to John's room seeing that he was asleep already. Sherlock put a chair next to the bed and let his hand touch the small curve on John's stomach.

Sherlock and John got home before that afternoon. John threw up some that morning when they came home so Sherlock made some ginger tea to make his stomach smoothen.

"What happened to Baker Street?" John asked looking out at the window as he laid on the couch,

"Oh yeah, gas leak apparently. Nothing to worry about. Umm... I wonder where Mycroft is. I wonder if he taken Molly on a date yet,"

John laughed, "Wait? Your brother and Molly together? Yuck, can't even imagine!"

Sherlock shrugged, "Well, look at us both." John blushed but smiled,

"Well, I'm going to my room," John announced, but Sherlock stood before John did, "No, doctor's orders your on bed-rest for another thirty minutes. Remember you have to drink three glasses of water before you decide to walk."

John rolled his eyes. This was indeed going to be a very odd and yet long pregnancy.


End file.
